narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aminbo
| affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = First Generation of Shinobi Peacekeeper | occupation = Naraka Escapee | previous occupation = Shinobi | team = | previous team = (Mentor) | partner = | previous partner = | family = Mother (Murdered) Father (Murdered) Twin Sisters (Murdered) Younger Brother (Murdered) | rank = S | classification = Heratic Mass Murderer War Monger | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Aminbo (lit. Walker, 歩行者) is the original founder of , the first pupil to be trained under the . Originally one of the greatest peacekeepers, one of the many enlightened by Ashura, it was his fall to darkness that lead him to corrupt the way of the Shinobi Sect. A truly evil man, he committed the greatest atrocity known to the world - the perversion of the spiritual and physical energies, to turn it into a weapon against eachother. Under his influence, Aminbo shaped the first generation of Shinobi, and became a powerful heratic that slew his blood kin and brethren, ensuring the fall of the peaceful ways of his mentor-past. Slain by time, Aminbo fell into the deepest pits of Naraka, the Realm of Avīci. A place for those of the five greatest offenses to the spiritual realm. An eternity in hell, to die, but never find rest. Tortured for aeons, Aminbo earned his just reward for his wicked ways. His legacy was that of a traitorous dog and hero, varying on the perspective. His defiance earning him a title in forgotten texts as the Kaigi (Heretic, 無間). It was not until the was opened yet again - the rise of and did a rift in the spiritual planes begin to ebb and quake across the heavens and hells. Shifting the lowest plane, Avīci, Aminbo found his escape. A gateway that he was able to walk once more into the world of man, the realm of man. Reborn and free, Aminbo bares the taint of the hell he had been imprisoned in for millenniums, ready to once more claim what is rightfully what he believes to be his - destiny of the earth. Appearance Gallery walterold6.jpg|Aminbo (Age: 56) walter36.jpg|Aminbo (Age: 56) walter029.jpg|Aminbo (Chakra Threads Technique) waltercoffin46.png|Aminbo walterblood5.jpg|Aminbo Personality In his youth, Aminbo was a humble man. Kind and discerning, he treated his comrades with dignity and kindness, respecting them as if he were to treat himself. Aminbo never felt hate towards his kin, and he treated them with love. Patient and hoping to see a world that was bound through unity, to be given strength through it. A righteous heart, a righteous man that many of his brethren looked upon as a kindred spirit. And his spirit was an infectious one, weaving tales of marvelous feats that would bring them all closer to spiritual enlightenment, a leader, charismatic and influential. It was true that Aminbo served under the likes of Asura, a man that offered the many a way. It was in his own light that others sought tutelage under Aminbo, they saw a light in them that others could aspire to. Not to the son of a Savior of the world, but to a normal human being as they were. A vigil in the dark, Aminbo brought others close to him, and he kept them safe, offered them insight. It was during the dark times, others began look to him for inspiration, for hope, just as many did with Asura. However, unlike Asura, Aminbo didn't desire to pit a pitiful feud against Indra. To throw lives at him for no other reason besides a familial despute. His protective side took over, and he sought to break away from the madness of the brother's war. Background Innocence and Purity Transcendent Defiler Founder of Ninjutsu Wars to be Made Sentenced to Avīci Aeons of Torment, The Escape Present Date Disturbance from the Mountain (3 Months after Summit) Unique Traits Rebirth Rebirth, the cycle and wheel of the soul. Spiritual and physical death leading you to one realm or the next. It was Aminbo's actions and karma that determined his location, the lowest realm of the entire celestial wheel - the Naraka Realm of Avīci. A hell in which greatly increases their years, filling those that are sentenced there with undying regeneration in order to survive the fires forevermore. A punishment reserved for the those of the five greatest offenses. It was here that Aminbo resided for hundreds of thousands of years in agony, dying and dying, living and living; never to find peace. On the day of his escape, when the great rift was formed in this hell, a revelation came to him. His soul was bound there, to the lowest hell so long as he existed. No way to escape, death would send him back to his prison. Though this punishment was infinite; the rift had turned this curse into one of his greatest blessings. Upon death, Aminbo would be capable of opening the same door out of the Naraka, and return to the realm of man. A man who's soul, unable to be perished, would continue to escape into the real world until his goals were finished. For so long as his physical body perished, so long as the soul left his body, it would be yanked back to the sundering hell of the Naraka - Avici. A judgement out of the hands of the celestials, out of man, and out of any thing aside from the likes of his own karma. Death was but an ally - his hell a respite. With his cycle of rebirth broken, Aminbo focuses his efforts on the earthly plane, aiming to ensure his immortality remains, and to shape the realm of man once again. This new found asset allows Aminbo, in combination with his Ninshū, to link the rift to a person's location once contact has been made with the individual, allowing him to hunt, and if killed, continue to hunt until his foes fall. Avīci Gate Destiny has a way of staying with you, from the beginning, till the end. Aminbo's life was pure and righteous in the beginning, a man of such kindness and heart that lead him to form a unity that was paralleled to that of a celestial being. It was in the end that his own corruption was his downfall, and the purest became the most wicked in the realm. A demonic power that rivaled the most heinous of evil spirits. A punishment following that sent him to the likes of the Avīci Realm. In this Realm, an extension of time is given to the individual, an extension so vast that but one year, is magnified eighteen fold for the person relegated there. A hell that never ended, a hell that ensured the victim's suffering was so immense and undeniable that they would never forget their offenses. Upon Aminbo's release, it was a discovery that he could channel the realm of his former prison, into his own body. A realm of hell that allowed him to once again feel the suffering into his body. A surge of power that could consume the world - bound to a soul, with it's only course being true pain to it's host. The languishing horror of the Avīci Gate would be a true detriment, sparking the hellish 'fire' from his Naraka all over his body, a horror that many would see as suicide. However, to Aminbo, the art of the Gate is in the pain itself, the suffering. Using the gate alone, brings Aminbo hate and a desire to kill, a power cell of emotion. *'Naraka Regeneration': While the Naraka Realm is coursing through his body as a catalyst, Aminbo becomes cursed with the hastening pain that escalates to a spiritual and even celestial level. The pain however - becomes well the worth. While the pain is coursing through him for the duration that the Gate is open, Aminbo will regenerate so rapidly that organs, limbs, and even his spiritual works gets reconstructed in microseconds. This however, is often counteracted by the ability itself, which deconstructs on the same frequency. For Aminbo, timing the moment between regeneration and deconstruction has become a part of him, having suffered this for millenia. The activation of the Gate can be activated upon speaking a mantra particular to his soul. *'Everlasting Pain': One of the downfalls to the massive regeneration, is the pain that courses from Avici and into the host. A degeneration, a persistent state of death, physically and spiritually. Even the likes of other celestial beings deter from the Naraka for it's fiendish bite that scars even the spirits and gods. The pain is a type of constant death, countered by the regeneration. A pain so absolute, it comes off as if though one's entire existence were in a state of constant torment. The constant evisceration of the soul and it's body over and over and over leads to a hell for the person, Aminbo. However, it is the likes of his Soul Tethers or Chakra Threads that allow him to link a person to his gate. Healing and deconstructing - but to a person or even a spirit, the pain would be the only thing capable of being felt at that time. A type of death that even those in the afterlife fear, a type of death that never ends - not true death, but true and eternal pain. :The languishing suffering of The Avīci Realm is enough to bring even concepts or celestial beings suffering, the likes of demons, spirits, and know of the truth of pain and suffering, not as the past, not as something they have grown used to - a pain that effects the dead or godlike. Even the likes of a simple hand held blade, with no life in it, would be capable of feeling this hell, the indication of a torment that tramscends sentience itself. A realm where the very place is suffering incarnate. :When applied to the likes of spirits, the disturbance of this immense pain can be enough to shake their very shape and being, causing it to distort and ripple apart. This same pain can cause the likes of gods to lash out at their surroundings, their containers and vassals - friends and foes victims of their catastrophic anguish. Abilities Ninshū The fundamentals of life, the spiritual, physical, and even natural energies were once used to manifest a bond between those taught under the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo. Under his guidance, did the nations learn to live and breathe, to become one with the world. It was under these principals, of spiritual perception, that Aminbo became one of the handful of youths to receive perception, a young age for enlightenment. His eyes opened, Aminbo felt renewed. As if he was born all over again, ever sensation crisper, every breathe more cherished. He felt a peace in his heart. Sharing the dynamics of the yin-yang-natural cycle, Aminbo took to water the teachings of his mentors. His spirit freely shared, he and his brethren found themselves in a state of peace and happiness, communing and relating to the planet and one another. Aminbo valued the aspects of manifesting his spiritual or physical energies into shows for his kin. With kind heart, Aminbo welcomed the experience of sharing his own energies with others, emphasizing upon the unity that the Sage was trying to ensure they had. Expanding upon the principle, Aminbo desired to transcend what he had been taught. When times began to grow grim, his soul sought out new answers, a higher state of understanding. A means to evolve beyond one's darkness, he chose to dig deeper into the ways of the Shinobi Sect to ensure the survival of his brethren and to keep them from falling to darkness. A peacekeeper, a guide. His efforts and desire for change revealed an answer to him, branches of Ninshū. These branches darted up and around the beliefs and practices, never falling to the wayside. To not just share and give eachother energy and life, but experiences, memories. An intimate bond, Aminbo had devised a way to sculpt his transfer from basic, to a shaped art. To give and to receive experiences and memories - to place a fragement of one's self, unbroken into one another or oneself. This aspect allowed them to create bridges that moved beyond the norm, to share arts, to share emotions, desires, fears, and dreams. Aminbo's desire to keep his comrades safe, ensured his aid in the coming times. It was in the years of and war with one another did Aminbo realize the gap in power, the sheer brilliance of the opposition. It crushed him. It crushed his friends, his brothers and sisters - and all the while, his close friend and comrade, Ashura spoke continually of the strength of unity. Shocks rolled through his head, was this true? Was unity truly capable of facing power, power vs unity, and power continually proved it's superiority. Aminbo's faith was not shirked, only tested. Again, and again. Brothers fell, and his closest loved one perished to the testaments of the likes of dark child of the Sage. It was then - that Aminbo understood the illusion. The courage of his mentor was killing them. Unity without power, was a falsehood. Power without unity, was a waste. Ninshū was to be both, unity and power. The symbol of strength was crafted on this day, a concept made into fruition. The spirit and bodily energies must be made one, enlightenment had to defend itself. No longer squandered by his previous beliefs, Aminbo felt the change in his heart. He had to lead, and no longer be lead. Under his teachings, did Ninjutsu become as a wildfire, spreading his experience and power to others, to offer them a chance against their foes. To attack against his mentor, to release the tension and hate he felt towards the Sage and his Blood. It was a stepping stone to the present - and his ways earned him in the ranks of the most damned, his corruption was inevitable, but his intentions the purest. To defend his comrades, and give them a chance. To take what was theirs, and never again bow to the likes of any one man. Truth had been spread, and it was . The first generation of Shinobi, had been born. *'Ninshū: Soul Tether': The bond, unity, a tether in which allows Aminbo to connect himself to an individual, one sided, or mutual. This same tether can also be intertwined between other individuals that does not require himself to be apart of. The number of tethers does not seem to have a limit, and acts as a branch of the chakra transfer technique, utilizing it is as a medium. :The Soul Tether allows Aminbo to shackle a foe with his fate upon his death. A terrible demise for those most righteous, a punishment undeserving. It allowed Aminbo to willingly sacrifice his life in order to kill off those he has engaged with. This form of soul death is performed via many tethers that are attached to his foe, dragging them into their afterlife as he enters into his. One Soul Tether is capable of being applied every twenty seconds, and placed on an individual. Once a person has a sum total of ten tethers, the Soul Tether is capable of dragging them down with him into death. :In another aspect, the Soul Tether allows Aminbo to create one link to a person, essentially using said person as a conduit for his return. This can not be used on nature itself, as the link becomes too dangerous and allows one realm, that of the earthly plane to link back, ensuring that Aminbo solely choose a living human being or spirit, or that of a non living object or construct. These soul tethers can be placed with little to nothing else then physical contact, and once placed, are neigh discernible unless visualized through a type of celestial sensory since the link is so subtle. Upon dying, Aminbo can use this link as a means to direct himself through Avīci back into the material plane at that location or individual. Making him a truly heinous threat. *'Ninshū: Memory Transfer': The art of the Memory Transfer - to form a bond between two individuals, allowing the two to give each other past memories and even the sensations and experiences. A type of gift granting, it was once created by Aminbo to share his teachings without tiring those that were under his tutelage. Spreading his influence before and after his fall from Ninshū. Others enlightenment would broaden and increase, and they in turn would share this blessing. A society of unity, a society where men and women could share their dreams, their experiences. Peaceful harmony. But this same teaching had to be quelled, for even in the dark moments of his mind, Aminbo realized that much more could be sent in a memory transfer. The feelings and sensations that had been felt at that time. :One of these darker events while Aminbo served under the way of peace, was a terror known as the Forest of Nightmares. An event which struck the lands that Aminbo thrived in, and taught in. A woman close to him, had got close enough to become that of a sister to the young man and desired to reach deeper, to help him move past his fears. Emotional bonded, Aminbo conceded to the friend and together, they communed in mind and spirit. The symbol of union on a deeper level, Aminbo showed her what scared him most, what terrified him. A fear of loneliness. At first, this transfer worked as well as any other, it taught his ally, but it also planted a seed. This seed was but a memory, one that grew upon emotion and recalling the event. The fear took root, it became apart of the one Aminbo had shared it with, as if it was her very own from the beginning. But unlike Aminbo - she was not prepared, she did not have the resolve to face it. :It consumed the young peacekeeper from the inside out. The transplanted fear was not capable of being vanquished, and others that attempted gain deeper understanding through it, found themselves in the same situation. For every person that glimpsed into the shared memory, became linked to it. A seed became a forest, it devoured those it was shared with. In the end, Aminbo came to realize that only through purity would the Memory Transfer succeed - that any darkness had to be banished before it's usage lest it consume those unprepared. The Forest, would have to burn, as those with the fear of loneliness sought a way out, begging for freedom, but no man or woman could raise their hand to do it. If they tried, they'd be added to that woeful caste. :Aminbo's actions saved his other brethren and sisters, and under Ashura, they departed from the land, watching as the men and women afflicted with the curse fell silent, devoured by their own inner turmoils. :While in his youth, Aminbo remembered the event to the detail, his perspective changed as he ascended from peacekeeper - to enlightened warmonger. His Memory Transfer would be used to teach, used to punish, and used to unite under a single banner. His influence spread, his teachings spread, and in the end - he would be capable of using his power through union to bring the collapse of his former brothers and sisters, and slay the teachings of his former mentor. :To perform the Transfer, it is required that Aminbo form a seal upon his intended target, via physical contact or through the use of chakra threads. Once the seal is placed, the connection with the mind acts as a one way route, allowing Aminbo to to take memories or place particular ones of his own into them in order to subjugate and mess with them. If the seal is tampered with while connected to a sole body, it will begin to perform what is known as a scrambling routine. The original design of the seal was to keep the memories being transferred intact for perfect and whole memories and sensations - without the safeguards in place, the role is inversed. If tampered with, the seal begins to fragment and scramble the memories of the person. Organizational skills vanish, as the brain searches to draw upon information that can not be found, tucked inside of another memory that is far and alien to the moment it was originally in. The past becomes present, conception of time vanishes as the memories continue to rub and merge, some even vanishing into the time before they could access memories, as a child. In the end - the altered seal leaves a much more complex mess then it would have had the seal been left alone. :Aminbo was likewise, no fool to the idea that a larger span could be utilized for the technique. By using his threads and forming multiple mind links, Aminbo could begin to destroy armies as he played them like marrionettes. Seals being formed by his seals across a large area via his shape transformation, foe's were unable to contend with him, armies befuddled before him. A warmonger unlike any other. *'Ninshū: Spirit Link': It was this art that became the solution for the failure of his past in the Forest of Nightmares, though it too gave way to corruption. The art of spirit transfer - though this was but Ninshū itself originally. The only difference in concept, is that Aminbo was able to expand upon the revelation, an ability to insert his spirit into a person, but the likes of spirits, objects, environments, and one day - he wished to test it against the likes of concepts of reality. This Spirit Transfer was his hopes to bring spiritual healing and enlightenment to the world, a means to gratify the masses and bring them up to a level in which they would never fall. True peace. :Through his corruption, Aminbo decided to alter the nature of the ability. No longer would it be to enhance the sensations of Ninshū, but to broaden the scope of his influence and to ensure fealty. The technique now found a new design - subjugation and destruction. Aminbo was capable of using his chakra alone to form these links, a dispersal of energy that allowed the spirit link to gradually overwhelm an opponent's own chakra. Turning coils of the foe into his own, it slowly transformed their energy into his own, binding them under his will. The chakra remains as if it were his own for as long as a foe is connected or in his field of dispersal, any time after becoming disconnected or leaving the field leaves the chakra in their body as stagnant, needing time to transition back. :The empowerment of his threads allowed Aminbo to subjugate not just human beings, but to claim the likes of seals, spirits, and even demonic entities of monumental power. Dispersing evil or dominating aspects of creation, the wicked desires of the madman of the first generation bloomed into fruition. One of the key features of the manipulation is that it allowed him to force spirits and beasts into doing something out of their normal behavior, an oddity that he claimed was a sign of pure servile desire. Slowly corroding a spirit's resistance to his techniques. *'Ninshū: Poisoned World': Art of the poisoned world, a tragedy of Ninshu and one of the first signs of Aminbo's fall from grace. Aminbo sought out clarity for his past, for the failures of his mentors, for the failure of the ancestors. A solution to heal the world seemed more and more distant, and he knew that through time, it would only grow worse without his guidance. The curbing of weakness had to be met, and a punishment handed out to the wicked. To his former brothers and sisters for daring to intervene with his crusade. :The ultimate corruption, the degeneration of Natural Energy. Ninshu itself, had to be seeded with darkness in order to prevent his brothers and sisters from progressing in their ways. It was a way to manifest pain, suffering, and death and invoke it upon the likes of energy shared and energy of the world. It manifests through his own body, exuding from his own form as the epicenter. Creeping and crawling, it snakes about, enveloping and consuming, sharing his dark energy with the world itself. This art perverts and taints, choking out the world and corrupting it to represent something more absolute then life - death. The natural plane begins to choke out, destroying the life sustaining properties of the world, yin and yang, the natural coils fizzle out as they get devoured. :If entrapped, the corruption of the Poisoned World will begin to consume his prison. Rapidly, his soul's very presence tears away at his environment. Killing it, suffocating the balance of energy, as if it were killing off the energy of the world itself. A vicious technique, Aminbo heralded it as the technique capable of defeating the likes of Hagoromo himself. *'Ninshū: Empowerment': The art of empowerment, Aminbo faced the future with little fear for his own life, it was that of his comrades that the Ninshu master worried about. His efforts were focused, divine in nature, an aspect that earned him the reverence of the celestial realm, the Dharma itself. *'Ninshū: Divine Healing': *'Ninshū: Martrydom': Ninjutsu *'Art of the First Ninjutsu: Chakravartin': Chakra Shaping *'Chakra Threads Technique': *'Chakra Threads Technique: Tenketsu Spear': *'Chakra Threads Technique: Cacophony Marionette': *'Lost Art: Shaper and Architect': *'Lost Art: Shackles To Be Broken': *'Lost Art: Aspect Transmutation': Barrier Release *'Barrier Technique: Woven Blockade': *'Barrier Technique: Smaller Well': *'Lost Art: Barrier Technique: Queen Māyā of Sakya': Genjutsu *'Lost Art: Sensory Delay': Through one of each medium, Aminbo is capable of creating an insidious alteration to the sensory and the nervous system directly. This augmentation is employed via eye contact, through physical contact, through the application of his *'Lost Art: Sensory Delay Amplified': *'Lost Art: Sensory Degeneration': *'Lost Art: Conceptual Confusion': Taijutsu *'Lost Art: Spiral Effect': *'Taijutsu Style: Spirit Reaction': *'Taijutsu Style: Soul Thief': Equipment *'Prayer Wheel': (धर्मचक्र) A wheel that is sealed within his very existence - once an item utilized by Aminbo in his youth, a cherished and treasured tool that became a power in it's own right over the course of his life. The item, once a small wheel that could be turned, it incited the prayers he once spoke to it. The prayer become his power, his strength, a virtual law. In essence, his prayer wheel in combination with his own power and beliefs, became a Dhamrachakra, a Wheel of Law. While turning clockwise, the wheels would begin to take in the recitation of his prayers, one of seven prayers. These prayers, based on the aligned mantra, would invoke the power of his wish. When in dire trouble, when the prayers are not enough, the wheel's power can be invoked to call upon the power of the respective dharma guardian in charge of these particular prayers, the one who watches them. :Aminbo has earned the right in his past, upon the manifestation of spiritual prayer wheel to invoke the spirit of the Dharma, the one he used to embody. Due to the nature of the Wheel of Life and it's Laws, the prayer wheel can not be broken. Once a guardian that readily protected Aminbo in the past, it now continues to do so, dictated by it's very nature to act as a servitor to it's former master. This guardian of the Dharma is known as Vinaya Lishu. *'Prayer of Concentration and Wisdom' *'Prayer of Visibility In the World' *'Prayer of the Timeless and Immediate' *'Prayer of Invitation' *'Prayer of Liberating Experience' *'Prayer of Enlightenment' *'Prayer of Justice' Kunai: Wire: Relationships Quotes *''"You haven't the faintest clue of what future you have ahead of your selves... it's going to be one hell of a ride, and I'm going to be the one to make sure for you, and just for you it lasts forever..."'' *''"Do not watch the man who's path is direct, but those that sit quiet and listen."'' *''"How do you soften/The thought of carrying coffins/We were so alive/Only to see us wither and die/Oh, why, soil and dry."'' *''"Come at me, you pathetic animals, you wretched fools! You know nothing of power, you know nothing of enlightenment! Fumbling around in the dark, and holding onto anything for support! This is what makes you little more then children in my eyes, your clouded eyes latching on to any shape in the mist of perception you call the truth!"'' Trivia and Behind the Scenes *Credit goes to User:Dal101 for the concept. *Aminbo's age is attributed to the difference in time that is beset in the Avīci Realm of the Naraka's. A hell that greatly expands upon the torment, and is unable to be escaped from. *Defined as the 'first' to create Ninjutsu, this is not including the likes of Kaguya, who originally used her powers to subdue and control. The title symbolizes the Ninshū becoming a weapon and being taught to the masses. *One of the concepts behind Aminbo is for him to have been a fallen angel - enlightened and loving, only to fall to corruption. In style and in part to his abilities, his ideals are contradictory to that of a sage; an anti-sage. *115,284 S rank lives. And then 40 years left, meaning ~ A rank. So 1152845 chakra. - Courtesy of Shien. Category:Shinobi Category:True Evil Category:Chaotic Evil